


All of You

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Body Image, M/M, weight-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns, and this leads to feelings he and John had never expressed before. However, Sherlock notices that intimacy is causing a particular problem for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Todo de ti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896715) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



Sherlock’s return had prompted feelings of wonder, joy, rage, and, finally, relief in John Watson.  These were the emotions Sherlock had expected, and if he’d gotten out of it with only a bruised face and an injured jaw, then he considered that much less than he truly deserved after the pain he’d caused.

There was another feeling, though, that Sherlock had not allowed himself to expect from his best friend: Desire. 

Punching had given way to hugging. Hugging to crying. Crying to kissing. And kissing to… much more.

The first few times, it was all so desperate and hungry; John had not even removed all of his own clothing.  Each man wanted to consume the other. Claim the other. Belong to the other.

Soon their nights were more tender, less frantic. But still, John seemed reluctant to be fully nude, or if he did, he made sure the lights were out, the curtains drawn shut.

“John, you need to know something,” He’d finally mentioned in the half-light of their bedroom in the early morning.

“Mmm?  What’s that?” John’s voice was dreamy with fatigue and contentment.

“You needn’t be ashamed of your body, John. I find you extremely attractive now, just as I know I did before I….. before I had to leave.”

John’s hands instinctively flew to the hem of his own T-Shirt, pulling the material over the slight paunch that had grown, slowly, over the past two years of heartache followed by numbness.

“You don’t have to say that, Sherlock,” he muttered.  “I know what I look like now.”

“No, you don’t, John.  I think you have NO idea what you look like. Shall I describe it to you?”

John shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe we should just get some sleep, OK?”

He started to turn over, but he felt a slender hand press down on his chest.

“I want to tell you, John. Right now.”  The hand moved lower, over John’s abdomen, and under the hem of John’s shirt.”

“Sherlock—“ John made a feeble attempt to bat the hand away.

“You look like life, John. Like strength. Like perseverance.” Sherlock began to caress the lightly-furred skin.  John let out a stifled sigh.

“You might have given up on day-to-day existence, but you didn’t. You took the medications that were required. You accepted the meals Mrs. Hudson and the others brought you.  You refused to leave your friends alone, the way I’d left you. You soldiered on, like the soldier you are.”

John huffed. “Not exactly fit and Army-ready right now, am I?”

Sherlock pulled John’s shirt up a bit more.  He placed soft kisses above John’s navel, near John’s hip, along his waistline.

“You are, “ Sherlock punctuated his speech with more kisses, “The most beautiful.  Exciting. Intriguing. Powerful. Mesmerising. Person I have ever known. Or ever wish to know.”

John wiped the back of one hand over his eyes.

“I love your fierceness blended with your compassion. I love your readiness blended with your patience.” Sherlock looked up and placed a kiss alongside John’s cheek. “And your strength blended with your softness.” He could taste the salt of John’s tears.  “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“No, Sherlock. You haven’t.” John pulled Sherlock’s face closer and drew him into a long, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> anononthewater from Tumblr requested something to do with a heavier John Watson.


End file.
